Secret Of The Crescent Moon
by Bulmalovely
Summary: Due to a fatal mistake committed by half demon Inuyasha, his human companion Kagome longs to escape back into modern age. On her way, she gets assaulted by a cruel demon who's searching for ShikinoTama. However, she finds herself captured by cold-hearted Sesshomaru, instead of being killed. Yet. Sesshoumaru x Kagome


**Chapter 1 - Doomed day**

_"Fair is foul and foul is fair."_  
_- William Shakespeare, Macbeth_

"Inuyasha", Kagome was starring thoughtfully on the rough earth, while she strolled next to the half-demon and their friends. She purposely blocked the frolicsome conversation out of her mind. "He has changed. Since he rejoined our group, something has changed. Radically. What did happen in those three days he went away? What?"  
She bit her lip until she decided to frankly face Inuyasha. "Did he meet Kikyou? Or did he just need time for reverberation?"

The gorgeous black-haired got hit by a deep insecurity. Uncertain about that Kiykou-thought and her ignorance about events that had occurred during Inuyasha's absence. His frosty glance scarred the hell out of her. "Stop starring at me, Kagome. Why'd you do that?", he bluffed without taking a look at her. Indeed, Inuyasha just gazed straight ahead. Kagome's ears seemed to play numb. She did not even realize the content of his words, though she followed his moving mouth with her eyes. "P-Please?", she mumbled confused and disoriented. Sango and Miroku, who were previously engaged in their own conversation, got caught by the seething alienation. "What's wrong with them?", both thought simultaneously. The rest of their walk, they passed in silence. Until Sango broke it. "Guys, I suppose there is the village, occupied by the non-decent demons! Get ready!", her mimic tightened, though, she looked forward sending a few monsters back to hell. She was a hunter. Predestined by her blood. Of course, she couldn't have been aware of the immediate danger, which was waiting for them…in their own rows.

Kagome gazed ahead. Behind some giant trees, she could fix outlines of straw houses, typical for the japanese middle-age. Then, she stopped abruptly. Chilly wind caressed her body, limbs, every spot of her skin. Accompanied by gooseflesh. That wasn't a regular wind, she thought. It went by hand in hand with the evil, casting shadows of sinister omens. "Kagome, everything okay?", Shippo was wondering. Kagome, however, underplayed her collywobbles. Maybe she was overreacting. "Don't worry. I'm just tired out."  
The group went further until after a mile they arrived. The village itself was mousy. Not big at all. It was composed of wooden houses and a temple, which was center. There were also some wide fields for rice cultivation. The point was, there weren't any people wandering about. Consequently, silence fraught with menace irritated the group.  
"Something's terribly wrong.", Miroku stated. "Man, you really got here fast."  
Kagome ignored the half-demons sarcasm and closed her eyes in order to sense any sliver of the ShikinoTama. First, there only was bland darkness. After she intensified her concentration it did work, though. The darkness grew tighter. It seemed endless. "There!", Kagome struggled for a moment to hold it. "It's glistening!" "Inuyasha!", Kagome called out loud. "There's a part of ShikinoTama in this village!"  
Inuyasha grinned ghostly. Frightening. Then, all of a sudden every single door popped open, followed by ominous sounds. Seconds passed, until movements became visible. A woman with her head lowered came out of a wooden cottage. Grey hair disguised her face, whereas her limbs tangled lifelessly. On first sight, she appeared like an usual human, but on second glance something seemed wrong. "Speak if you hear us!", Miroku prompted. The odd woman lifted her head gradually. Her eyes were tinted raven-black. Full of anguish. "H-Help", she merely formed the word on her lips, before it was too late. Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga out of its cocoon, heading immensely fast toward that woman. The movement of his legs barely visible for a human's eye. "What the fuck are you doing, Inuyasha?", Sango panicked, eyes wide open. The blade of the sword drove through the female body like it was butter.  
"We did see it all", Kagome whispered to herself. "We couldn't stop him, by any means.", her lips trembled. Inuyasha. Was that him? A sting pierced through her heart. The half-demon casually strolled back towards his friends, which stood there aghast. "That woman", his gaze wandered from face to face. "Was not human, anymore.", he justified. "Maybe we could have helped her!", Miroku clinched his fists. Before one of them would remark on that, the ominous sounds reappeared. This time, there emerged not only one person, but about twenty. All heads were lowered to the ground. "See it! I was right!", Inuyasha nodded self-satisfied. Indeed, those humans were not human anymore…they eventually turned into demons. The whole group agreed to fight immediately. Well, almost the whole group. Kagome didn't move, she observed. It was not the right time for denial. These people were doomed, dead. But this woman prior…

After few punches were given and taken, all demons were destroyed - spreaded over the entire bloody ground. "A walk in the park!", Inuyasha laughed triumphantly. He was the only one who joked about this.  
The friends finally gathered back together. Ready to leave that terrifying place of dead. But then their plan got smashed up the second they made it. An elderly man, who was clearly more little than Kagome, weakly sauntered out of the temple. He aimed straight for the group of friends. His wrinkled hand held a stick similar to Miroku's. Apparently he also was a priest. The priest's face turned sad, as his glance flicked around the many corpses. "He seems peaceful.", Kagome mumbled until she realized how his gaze turned cold as winter when looking at Inuyasha. A light of knowledge hushed over his expression. The half-demon appeared to be surprised, too. "I-I know that priest!", it took him a minute to figure it out. "Shit!", he thought. That guy knew what occurred during the three days of his absence! "It has to keep a secret! No matter what!"  
Without hesitation Inuyasha jumped at him. Full force. His first claw punch was a knockout. The man's dead body landed with a noisy clash. "It was a trap!", Inuyasha screamed for the purpose of vindicating. "That man was another demon!"  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo visibly felt relieved. They genuinely thought Inuyasha was their hero. As a cruel twist of fortune a sliver of the jewel popped out of the priest's body. "See!", Inuyasha indicated.

"Liar!", a voice screeched in Kagome's head. Neither did she fall for that crap nor did she misinterpret the slivers appearance. She was appalled by Inuyasha's foul behavior. What happened with him? She knew a hundred percent that this old man was innocent. A human. And she knew Inuyasha knew it, too.  
Her whole body shook as she felt that sinister wind, again. She wouldn't trust Inuyasha any longer. He disappeared, he lied and he killed. How could this be more worse?  
She almost couldn't believe her own thoughts. "I-I have to go! I'm so sorry, I got huge test in school, tomorrow…", she turned and ran. "Kagome, wait!", Miroku tried to stop her. Fruitless. She ran further, without even noticing the tears strolling down her cheek. Only could she crave for getting home. Away from Inuyasha.

_  
That was it for chapter 1! I hope you liked it. Any feedback is appreciated. Sincerely yours, Bulmalovely


End file.
